The Legend of the Elektrisk Dragon REBOOT
by I Darkstar X
Summary: -::\This is Berk. As if the giant statues didn't make it obvious. Isolated from the world around it, if there even is one. Populated mainly by dragons and Vikings, able to co-exist after many years of intense "war". However, this is not today's topic. The topic today, is electricity. TAKES PLACE BETWEEN 1 AND 2. (Rated M for sensual themes, mild language, and graphic violence.)[]
1. Prolouge

**-::=\_Prologue_**

-::\Planet: Earth

-Hemisphere: North Western

-Landmass Type: Island

-Longitude/Latitude: Unknown. Doxtritium interference

-Affiliation: Viking

-Prominent Population: Draconics; large human population in addition

-Climate: Cold and humid

-Additional information: Every 500 years, a hyper-evolved draconic migrates to the island, where it commences a mating process with the now near-extinct _Dracos noctis_, commonly know to human population as "Night Fury". After the mating process, the egg immediately hatches, creating an electromagnetic shockwave known to shred unprotected organisms and objects at close range.

=-\Based on this information, it is estimated that the island of Berk will have next to no human population in 1 hour, 27 minutes, and 40 seconds by following mark...

_Mark._[]


	2. Chapter 1

**-::=\_Chapter I; The Storm_**

-::\It seemed like nothing was wrong. It seemed like a peaceful day. Then sun was shining, the birds were singing, the Terrible Terrors were trying and failing to sing, and Hiccup was still asleep. Toothless was not, however. He had a funny feeling, like something important was about to happen any second. It put him very much on edge, and Toothless knew that his instincts had saved him in the past, he wasn't going to ignore them now. His large green eyes glanced about the room, flying from point to point. Hiccup mumbled something in his sleep suddenly, making Toothless jump a foot in the air, then come down with a very loud crash. Hiccup jumped awake, crying out in surprise. His still-drowsy eyes landed on Toothless, who looked very-much on edge.

"You OK bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless just looked at him blankly. Hiccup looked out the window and saw that it was nearly midday. Hiccup didn't feel too bad about sleeping in, because it was a holiday today, the celebration for the day Berk was founded. It was also even better because it had been 500 years, a nice round number. Hiccup wrongly guessed that Toothless had probably woke him up on purpose.

"Thanks for the wake-up call." Hiccup said, getting out of bed. Toothless looked out the window, only now realized that it was no longer midnight. Hiccup had gotten used to his metal leg a while back, so it wasn't a hindrance.

"Toothless?" Hiccup glanced over at where Toothless was, and saw that he was staring out the window.

"Toothless are you sure you're OK?" Hiccup asked, walking over and placing a hand on Toothless neck comfortingly. Toothless made a scared noise, still looking out the window. Hiccup looked as well, and saw a huge storm clouds forming into a spiral, a huge ball of white lightning floating in the center of the storm. Hiccup was speechless, numb with shock. In seconds, the entire sky was blocked out by black clouds, plunging the island into darkness. Hiccup made himself look away, focusing on, well, surviving. Whatever this was, it wasn't natural.

"Toothless-" Hiccup barely had time to say his friend's name before Toothless grabbed him, and made a bee-line for his flight equipment.

**(-0-(0)-0-)**

Stoick's voice bellowed louder than the thunder bolts blasting out of the cloud, yelling for everyone to make for the docks. Countless Vikings and their dragons moved like a river, making their way swiftly down to the docks, carrying various items and supplies. There's Viking productivity for you. 30 or so minutes from peaceful day, to orderly evacuation. Gobber hobbled up to Stoick, shouting above the thunder,

"Stoick! We've got a fire!" Stoick turned to him, and answered,

"One fire isn't a problem!" Gobber, looking very panicked, clarified,

"Stoick! Its your house that caught fire! And Neither Hiccup or Toothless have been seen all day!" Realization crossed Stoick's face, and he turned around, running back towards his house, shouting to Gobber,

"Take over here! I'll get Hiccup!" Gobber nodded, and began waving for everyone to keep an even pace to avoid tripping. As Stoick was running, he saw that the ground in front of him began to glow slightly, the grass standing up on end. Knowing exactly what was coming, he quickly flung himself into a roll to the left, just before a bolt of lightning hit that glowing spot, sending bits of charred earth in all directions. Stoick was unharmed, allowing him to continue his roll into standing again, and keep running towards a building with burning walls: His. Stoick was only a few feet away, but suddenly another bolt of lightning hit, destroying the house completely. The force of the blast knocked Stoick over, pieces of burning wood and dust being launched outwards. For a second, Stoick felt something wrench at his soul, a horrible feeling, but suddenly a black blur swooped in, picking him up.

"Have you got him!?" Hiccup's voice came from aboard Toothless's back. Toothless made an affirmative noise, turning towards the docks. Stoick breathed a sigh of relief, and was about to say something, but suddenly Toothless froze in place, gliding down towards the docks.

_**"**__**You won't escape..."**_ Toothless ignored the tantalizing voice in his head, focusing on landing. He carefully set Stoick onto the dock, then landed himself.

_**"**__**You can't win this game..."**_ Toothless couldn't see straight, her eyes would flash in his mind forcing him to remember that sick game.

"I'm not playing your game!" Toothless roared in his head, clutching his head and gritting his teeth. All noises collided into a constant ringing, burning a hole in his mind. He lost all feeling. The rain against his scales, the leather flight equipment, the cold, the wooden dock, the air.

_**"**__**You already have been, for 500 years..." **_Toothless scratched at his ear-holes, trying to stop the ringing.

"Toothless?" Everything came back to Toothless with a jolt. Hiccup had said his name, breaking her spell, for now. Toothless swallowed hard. She would follow him wherever he went, he couldn't endanger Hiccup like that.

"Hiccup! Both of you on the boat!" Stoick shouted. Even at the top of his lungs, the storm nearly drowned it all out.

"Come on Toothless! We have to go now!" Hiccup shouted, almost unable to hear his own voice. Toothless looked at Hiccup sadly, then shook his head.

"Fine, I'll play." Toothless said in his head.

_**"**__**Now you want to play?"**_ She taunted. Toothless heard the ringing again, blocking out everything.

"Yes, but you must promise to let then humans go and see them away safely." Toothless thought, turning and staring directly at the center of the ball of electricity, ignoring Hiccup.

_**"**__**I was going to do that anyway, but OK."**_ She said. The wind suddenly blasted with a hundred times more power, pushing Hiccup away and into the boat with Stoick, then the wind shifted, blowing the ships away like bullets towards open water. A bolt of lightning shot down, hitting Toothless dead-on. But the lightning did not hurt Toothless at all, instead it burned away all the flight equipment.

_**"**__**Now go and hide well and good, little bunny, I will find you no matter where you hide."**_ Toothless turned and began running, back up into Berk, then into the forest. He knew precisely where to hide.

_**"**__**Ready or not, here I come..."**_ The ball of electricity floated out of the sky, buzzing around the island like a bullet. Toothless saw it pass over the small pool of water several times.

_**"**__**Hmm... You're very good at this aren't you?"**_ She said, tense. Toothless grinned, she wouldn't find him here, it was just a rocky hole in the ground, the place where Toothless spent a great deal of time without a means of flying. If not for Hiccup, Toothless would still be here, most likely.

_**"**__**But I'm better!"**_ Suddenly the ball of lightning smashed into the ground in front of Toothless, creating a small crater, revealing herself.

**"****Found you..."** She said aloud. Toothless didn't answer, staring open-mouthed at her. They had warned him of her beauty, but they didn't do her justice. Pure-white scales, sleek and shimmering Night Fury body, and glowing balls of lightning for eyes.

**"****From your expression I can tell you're going to like what I have planned for you..."** She said, grinning. Toothless didn't answer. She walked over to him, circling him like a vulture.

**"****Mhmm... Strong." **She observed, tracing a muscle along his rear leg with a claw. He made a whining sound, her touch tickling him.

**"****What's your name?"** She asked, inspecting his tail injury. Toothless watched her over his shoulder, answering:

"T-Toothless." She looked at him,

**"****Not the name the humans gave you, your real name."** She said. Toothless answered, looking away.

"Overlevende." She smiled, tracing a line up his spine to the base of his neck with a claw as she walked around to his front.

**"****'Survivor'? I like it. Makes you sound dangerous."** She complimented.

"My parents thought that it would bring me good luck in the war." Toothless said, looking down at the ground. She looked shocked, and a little terrified. She backed away slightly, asking,

**"****Wait... You're one of the..?"** Toothless nodded. She went quiet for a second, then sat down next to him.

**"****Oh. I'm sorry." **She said quietly, looking away as well. Toothless shrugged it off, saying,

"Don't feel so bad. The war's over."

**"****Isn't it hard to stay here?"** Toothless nodded, then said,

"Hardest thing I've ever done, and hopefully will be doing for a long time after."

**"****But the Eternal weren't supposed to have emotions."** She said, looking at him.

"I'm based on a Night Fury, maybe something went wrong." Toothless said. She raised an eye-ridge, and said,

**"****You're calling your own species by the human's name?"** Toothless looked over at her and said.

"I don't remember my species' name. I've lived in isolation longer than you have." Toothless said defensively.

**"****Wait, how old are you?"** She asked. Toothless answered with a sigh,

"This body's lived for around 60 years, only a child," Toothless tapped his head, then continued.

"But This One's been around for about... 927 years." Her eyes widened, and she said,

**"****Well, you probably already know what my name is."** Toothless answered, noticing that it had started to rain again.

"No, actually. I only know what you're here for." She smiled a little, then said,

**"****Elektrisk. Same as all other Elektrisk Dragons."**

"Elektrisk... Pretty." Toothless complimented. Elektrisk smiled and nuzzled his chin, making him blush.

**"****Thanks."** Elektrisk said. It was another minute before Elektrisk spoke again.

**"****So... 60 years old?" **Elektrisk asked, licking Toothless's chin. Toothless nodded, knowing full well what was about to happen.

**"****But, you've lived twice as long as I have, been in many shells, you're no stranger to this, are you?"** Elektrisk said seductively, feeling his chest all over.

"N-No, one of my shells was betrothed to a dragoness, and as my existence wasn't 'official' yet, we, uh..." Toothless couldn't help but recount some rather "sensitive" information.

**"****How was she?"** Elektrisk asked, grinning at him. Toothless's blush flared into maximum, and he tried to answer,

"Well, uh, hmm... S-Satisfying...?" Elektrisk grinned, pushing Toothless onto his back.

**"****Close your eyes. And focus only on my voice."** Elektrisk said, poised over him. Toothless did so. The ringing returning, but this time it didn't make his head hurt, it made him feel calm.

_**"**__**You're so tense... relax..." **_Toothless heard her in his head. He tried to, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do.

_**"**__**Better, good boy..."**_ Elektrisk said into his head. Toothless started to feel himself slipping, his mind drifting into a cloud-state.

_**"**__**Yes, that's it, drift away..."**_ Elektrisk said in his head, pressing her body against his.

_**"**__**Your body is mine now..."**_[]


End file.
